Correspondance assistée
by Sarah Londubat-Rogue
Summary: Harry et Drago, partenaires dans plusieurs matières, s'envoient des lettres au départ pour le bon fonctionnement des devoirs, mais ensuite ? OS HPDM, léger.


**Bonjour ! Je suis de retour avec cette petite chose qui trainait dans mes dossiers depuis un bon moment. Ce n'est pas mirobolant, c'est même plutôt naze ^^' Mais bon, c'était écrit, alors autant le poster !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise, ni riche, ni bourrée de talent. Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Pairing : Harry / Drago, cela parle donc de relations homosexuelles. Si vous êtes un fervent défenseur de l'union homme/femme, et que vous vous êtes perdu dans cette section, même si c'est léger et si ce n'est pas choquant, bah … Faites comme vous voulez, mais vous êtes libre de vos choix.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Correspondance assistée.**

* * *

Potter,

Le Professeur McGonagall me demande de tes nouvelles. Même en sachant que nous sommes (malheureusement), partenaires de métamorphose, ainsi que de potions, je te suggère de la renseigner toi-même. Il se passe que j'en ai marre de jouer ton coursier et ton garde-malade parce que tu m'as injustement provoqué, ce qui nous a valu une retenue.

En espérant que tu crèves comme la larve que tu es,

DM.

* * *

**La fouine ! **

**Je vois que ça te plait de jouer les serviables partenaires. Et malheureusement pour toi, je ne compte pas mourir tout de suite, Voldy n'a pas réussi à me faire « crever », ce n'est pas cette grippe sorcière qui y parviendra.**

**Dis à MacGo que je reviens dans deux jours avec notre devoir. Pomfresh refuse de me laisser sortir.**

**HP**

* * *

Le balafré,

Tu ne pourrais pas retenir Weasmoche ! Le contaminer, avec un peu de chance ? J''en ai plus que marre de devoir subir sa présence encombrante toute la journée. La tienne était déjà bien trop pénible. Non, je ne t'ai pas jeté de sort, ou contaminer avec mes « postillons ». Retiens-le, par Salazar !

DM.

* * *

**Malefoy, **

**Ron est très bien tel qu'il est, laisse-le. Bon, il est un peu crétin sur les bords, je dois le reconnaitre. Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons ce ****super sortilège à mettre au point, pour le mois prochain ? **

**HP**

* * *

Potty,

J'avoue que j'ai particulièrement apprécié ta tête, quand ton imbécile d'ami t'a vomi dessus après un merveilleux sortilège de Granger. Non, ce n'est pas moi qui vient d'associer « Granger » et « merveilleux ».

Ce soir, à 20h dans la salle désaffectée du troisième étage. Et je ne discute pas.

DM

Ps : Pourquoi persistons-nous à correspondre ? Ta chouette galeuse me donne la nausée tous les matins.

* * *

**Malefoy,**

**Pourquoi continuons-nous à correspondre ? Je pense que la soirée de la semaine dernière se chargera de répondre à ma place.**

**HP.**

* * *

Potter,

M'avoir vu craquer alors que je me croyais seul n'encourage en rien tes tentatives d'amitié. Ce n'est pas parce que quelques élèves n'acceptent pas ma présence dans cette école que je vais m'ouvrir les veines. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Fiche moi la paix, une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne suis pas ton fils !

DM.

* * *

**Malefoy,**

**Tu refuses toute amitié de toute façon. Regarde, Zabini et Nott s'entendent plutôt bien avec Seamus et Dean ! Et la pitié n'est pas le sentiment qui m'anime. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je souhaiterais agir en adulte.**

**Que dis-tu d'un rendez-vous, ce soir, à 18 heures ? Pour enterrer la hache de guerre. Bon d'accord, j'ai aussi besoin d'aide pour NOTRE devoir de Potions.**

**Harry Potter.**

* * *

Tant que tu ne me forces pas à te voir tous les soirs, j'en … serais ravi.

DM.

* * *

**Drago,**

**Avoir parlé à grandement facilité notre relation, je ne remercierais jamais assez Hermione et ses bonnes idées! Rendez-vous ce soir, même heure ?**

**HP.**

* * *

Potter,

Je dois avouer que Granger a parfois de bonnes idées. Au fait, Blaise a des vues sur la belette femelle. Ca te gêne ? Tant pis.

C'est d'accord.

DM.

* * *

**Drago,**

**Pourquoi persistes-tu à m'appeler par mon nom de famille quand tu m'écris ? C'est absolument ridicule.**

**Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais comment peux-tu poser la question, alors que c'est toi qui a hurlé dans la grande salle « Potty est le gay de l'année ! Avis aux amateurs ! » ?**

**HP.**

* * *

Pot- Harry,

Haa, je me souviens de ça. C'était le bon vieux temps !

Cette soirée passée en ta compagnie était très agréable. Néanmoins, j'en ai marre que tu me lances des signes, comme tout à l'heure. J'ai été clair, en public, nous ne sommes pas amis.

DM.

* * *

**Malefoy,**

**Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu plombes toute l'ambiance ? Mais tu as raison, Ron devient suspicieux. Il m'a encore demandé à qui j'écrivais, et qui je rejoignais.**

**HP.**

* * *

Je n'y peux rien, c'est ma nature. N'empêche que nous étions d'accord.

Je ne viendrais pas ce soir, Blaise a décidé de fêter mon anniversaire. Su-per.

DM.

* * *

**Drago,**

**C'était ton anniversaire ? Eh bien, joyeux anniversaire ! **

**Le rendez-vous de demain tient toujours ? J'emmène Hermione, elle a besoin qu'on lui change les idées.**

**HP**

* * *

Sérieusement Potter ! Granger ? Es-tu devenu fou ? JE NE SUIS PAS NOUNOU !

DM

* * *

**Drago, **

**On a quand même passé une bonne soirée. **

**J'ai besoin d'aide, comment ferais-tu pour combiner une potion explosive avec des feuilles de mandragores fraiches pour qu'elle devienne une potion de rêve éveillé ?**

**HP**

* * *

Harry ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu ma réponse ! Il suffisait de mélanger la potion dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, puis d'ajouter les feuilles hachées le plus finement possible ! Mais quel imbécile !

J'espère que Pomfresh te retiendra au moins deux jours !

Drago.

Ps : Au moins, tu as une bonne raison d'avoir les cheveux en pétard, maintenant…

* * *

**Drago,**

**Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais inquiété pour moi… Hermione m'a fait passer ton message. Je vais bien, rassure-toi.**

**Je t'attends ce soir après 19h, à l'infirmerie. Tu pourras voir l'étendue des dégâts sur mes cheveux.**

**Harry.**

* * *

Je viendrais plus tard. Est-ce urgent ?

* * *

**C'est … Important.**

* * *

Bien. Je vais essayer de venir (échapper à Blaise et Théodore qui veulent à tout prix « me couper les cheveux que j'ai vraiment beaucoup trop longs !)

* * *

**Ok. Bon courage. Tu ne leur as pas dit que c'était sur mon conseil ?**

* * *

**(Et amène-moi du chocolat. Marre de la purée infâme de l'infirmerie)**

* * *

Je suis en cours. Laisse-moi tranquille deux minutes !

* * *

**Espèce de bon élève. Je m'ennuie moi. Y'a rien à faire, ici.**

* * *

Lis ! Fais n'importe quoi, mais laisse-moi écouter Rogue ! Déjà que tu n'es pas là pour faire la bonniche …

* * *

**Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit : Tu ne viens pas ce soir. Sauf si tu veux que la bonniche te démolisse la mâchoire.**

* * *

Tu ne me fais pas peur, Potter.

* * *

**Tu devrais. J'ai hâte de voir ta tête, ce soir.**

* * *

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire maintenant ?

* * *

**Tiens ? Tu ne voulais pas que je te laisse ? Je crois que je vais piquer un petit somme, moi …**

* * *

POTTER !

* * *

**Je dors. Pomfresh dit que c'est bon pour la santé, et tu m'énerves. Et ça, c'est pas bon pour la santé.**

* * *

Si tu crois que tu ne m'énerves pas. Tu n'es même pas vraiment malade

* * *

**Ca dépend du point de vue. Sois-là à l'heure.**

* * *

Un Malefoy est toujours ponctuel.

* * *

**Bien sûr. Sauf quand il s'agit de travailler en binôme.**

* * *

Dors, Potter.

* * *

**Je croyais que tu voulais savoir !**

* * *

Amour,

Tu es comme un livre ouvert. Plus transparent que toi, je ne connais pas. Mais je suis heureux que tu me l'aies dit. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à attendre.

A tout à l'heure,

Drago.

Ps : Je t'aime, c'est un fait. Mais c'est moi qui annonce à Weasmoche que nous sommes ensemble !

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà ! Laissez une review si le coeur vous en dit ...**


End file.
